


沉入湖底1deep in lakebed

by 3052299283



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3052299283/pseuds/3052299283
Summary: 第一人称视角。一个斯莱特林女孩爱上她教授的故事，她会成为他的救世主。first-person perspective. The story of a Slytherin girl falling in love with her professor, she will be he savior.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	沉入湖底1deep in lakebed

本文为第一人称视角

安瑞森是个斯莱特林姑娘（私设），可惜好死不死爱上了教授。

本文说的是安瑞森对大蝙蝠斯教的单箭头，就如同标题说的一样是沉入湖底的不可说，所以可能后期会有一点点刀（刀刀预警！！！）

我的名字是安瑞森-埃弗里,我生下来就被注定是个食死徒，这是我家族的选择也是我之后的命运。从小大人们在我耳边灌输的思想都是邪恶又愚蠢的麻瓜、肮脏的泥巴种和高贵的纯血，我应该跟随我的家族一起拥抱荣耀，我应该获得强大的权利，这是我们应得的。这些观念一直牢牢地像枷锁一般被我的家人绑在我的思想上，他们想让我相信这一切。

在我11岁那年我收到了被霍格沃兹录取的通知信，对于我来说霍格沃兹就像一个全新的开始，我紧紧攥着那封信，差点无法从自己对霍格沃兹的美好生活的幻想中走出来，而父亲什么也没说，盯着那封信上的校徽看了很久，最后也算是同意了。

我在热闹的对角巷里被一支白杨木、凤羽内芯的魔杖选中，奥利凡德先生用他犀利的目光盯着我，提醒我这只魔杖的难以驾驭，我感谢着他的提醒，我的手紧紧地握着属于我的那支魔杖，手指细细地摸着魔杖上的纹路。

我在准备离开对角巷时注意到一条阴暗的小巷，那条小巷吸引我的是一股神秘阴森的气息，尽管也让我感到了危险，可我像是发现了潘多拉的魔盒，让我对其产生了想要探寻的兴趣，旁边一面有些破烂的砖石墙上写着“翻倒巷”。

终于，9月1日到了。我来到国王大道进入九又四分之三站台，人声喧哗，这里有许多小巫师和他们的父母，大家都有父母来为他们送行，他们在临别前拥抱鼓励甚至眼里闪着泪光，但我独自一人穿过那面隔绝麻瓜与巫师世界的墙，感受着从心理喷发的沉重。

我拎着我的行李站在站台上，看着来来往往的人群感到有些刺眼，收回视线难熬地等待着火车。终于，火车的气雾朝着我的方向了过来，我活动活动有点麻木的脚随便走进一个车厢靠着窗边坐着，窗外的事物快速地往我的身后跑，快得只剩下浮光掠影。我和同车厢的巫师们聊着天互相认识，听他们说那个大名鼎鼎的哈利波特也在霍格沃兹，我有些好奇打败神秘人的那个男孩是个什么样的人。

“嘿！我叫琳达，你认为你是哪个学院的？”一个栗色头发的女孩突然招着手打乱了我的思绪，“你好，我是安瑞森，我也不知道，还没有分院前谁也不知道不是吗。”“是啊，但我一定是斯莱特林的，我爸爸妈妈就是斯莱特林毕业的!”我看见了她脸上激动的红晕。

“是吗，真不错，我也认为斯莱特林很好。”我应付着，接下来她一直在喋喋不休地跟我聊她复杂的家族史，直到我们下了火车她的嘴才稍微闲了下来。

我们乘着夜色登上小船进行渡湖仪式，平静的湖面下暗流不安地击打着我乘坐的小船，天色早已暗了下来，星空发着明亮的光芒映在霍格沃兹上，云雾将月光遮得晦暗不明，我抬头望向霍格沃兹上空，那里的星空很干净，我紧拽着自己衣角的手也放松了些。

我们来到了礼堂，刚刚我终于见到了大名鼎鼎的哈利波特，他看上去也只是个脑门上有条疤的普通男孩，并不像传的那么神气，那个想和他做朋友的马尔福反倒是比较神气，感觉像只拼命炫耀羽毛的花孔雀。

眼前就是礼堂了，我盯着眼前的分院帽，身体又像是被施了咒一般僵硬起来，心脏跳动的声音吵的我烦，我在脑中预想着自己会因为自己的食死徒家族被校长反悔当场赶走，我深吸一口气强迫自己放松，让自己沉下心来不去想。

麦格教授念到我名字时我尽力扯起嘴角，脚步沉稳，演出一个放松自信的女巫，直到让分院帽戴在我的头上，“放松小姑娘，我不可怕。嗯，让我看看，格兰芬多，不是，不够勇敢。”它低沉的声音在我耳边响起，像是在我的身边又像是千里之外的回音。

“不够勇敢，我想是的。”我的确这样想“嗯，也不够正直善良，不能进入赫奇帕奇。”我有些正襟危坐了起来，因为分院帽已经排除掉了两个学院。

“嗯，对知识倒是有着强烈的渴求，头脑也精明。”“那就？”我心上紧绷的弦被剧烈地拨动，“不不不，还是斯莱特林更适合你。”“什么？”我没来的及反应过来“斯莱特林！”它高喊出声，我已经没有选择的权利了，但心上的弦还在因为刚才的拨动而颤动。

我迈开步伐走向了斯莱特林长桌，分院帽把我分在斯莱特林这件事的确有些奇怪，不过分院帽应该是有它的理由吧，虽然我稍微也能猜出一些，毕竟斯莱特林总是出现黑巫师... 

“嘿，我是琳达我们是一个学院的呢！你没忘了我吧？”那个栗色头发的女孩挪动她的身体朝我身边坐过来，“嗯，你果然是斯莱特林。”我对她回了个微笑，然后她就抓起餐桌上的一只鸡腿啃了起来，蹭的手上满手的油，我看着不舒服但什么也没说。

“嗯，我就说吧。唔姆姆...”她边啃着鸡腿边和我对话，因为她嚼着食物所以有些地方我根本听不清她在说什么，反正我就微笑着应付，她慢慢的也不再对和我的谈话感兴趣了，继续吃起了她更感兴趣的鸡腿。

我并不是很饿，我认为我现在最需要是睡眠，然后我的目光开始漫无目地的在礼堂游走了起来，打量着这里的一切，我注意到一个身影，一头黑发和一身黑衣浑身散发着低沉的气息，我不知道为什么一看到他我的心就开始跳动不停，我无法移开目光，他似乎是察觉到了我的目光，眼睛快速的寻找到了我，像蛇一样与我对视，我感觉心跳突然漏了一拍，赶紧避开他的目光低头看着我没怎么动过的食物，食物的确散发着诱人的光泽但我实在无法将注意力放在上面。

那个人似乎发现我只不过是个普通的新生后又慵懒地撇过头看向其它的什么地方，真不知道那里有什么好看的，但与其说是在看向那里更像是透过那里看向一个遥远的地方，我大概知道他是谁，他是斯内普教授，是我的院长。

开学典礼终于结束，我和其他的一年级新生一起跟着级长随着楼梯往下走，我一步步踩着台阶，贪婪的观察着这里的一切，像一个好奇的新生儿。

我们斯莱特林休息室是建在湖底的，你站在楼梯上都能感觉到从底下升上来的，湖底冰冷又不近人情的气息。脑中突然联想到了斯内普教授，他的气质和这黑湖太过相似。教授的少年时期是怎样的呢，也是像现在那样出了名的刻薄吗，我很好奇，但也不想去过多了解什么。

和我同一个寝室的依然是琳达，我们之前在火车上已经基本的了解过了彼此，我还记得她在火车上介绍自己家族的骄傲神情，我很羡慕那样骄傲地介绍自己家族的模样，索性便和她互道晚安进入了各自的梦乡。

迷迷糊糊中我做了一个梦，梦里我站在埃弗里庄园的门口，除此之外就只有朦胧的迷雾了，我什么都没有做，我只是沉默的站在我长大的庄园门口，像是在留恋这个让我痛苦的地方，好像是过了很久，我转身走了，没有回头，像一只飞蛾朝着眼前的光奔跑，最后一层强光笼罩在我的身上，我醒了。

在斯莱特林的早上，冰冷的湖水也不能让阳光的温度透过来，湖水暧昧的隔绝着湖面上方的阳光和空气，湖水掩饰着湖面下危险的暗流，但我望着湖底时有一份激动和温暖，从这冰冷的湖水中诞生。

霍格沃兹真的很大，但还好是好好问了路所以也没有迷路。今天是第一天，所有课程我在家里已经提前认真的预习过了，所以简单的理论知识都算熟练，但是对于魔药课这样需要实验操作的学科就不是很有自信了，想到斯内普教授，我心跳的速度不觉地加快了。

教室里到处充斥着魔药和坩埚被煮沸的味道，那一身黑影快步走到讲台卷起了一阵风，我眼前有几缕发丝被吹乱了，明亮的日光透过窗户从他背后打下，映得他让我恍惚间将他看成了一尊庄重的神袛。

哈利波特的埋头书写似乎是惹了他不高兴，他接连向波特抛出三个问题，可波特都不知道，他向我这个方向瞟了一眼，我心跳加速，本以为他会点我起来回答那三个问题，可他没有，他选择让我旁边一些的马尔福来回答了，马尔福回答的很优秀又是充满了自信，的确如此，可我心里却突地冒出了莫名的失落感。

我很快习惯了在这里的生活和这里的一切。霍格沃兹的一切都很有趣，我喜欢待在斯莱特林的休息室里看书，靠近壁炉的那个沙发是最舒服的位置，壁炉的火光和温暖烘在我的书页和身体上，我很贪恋这样温暖的感觉；我喜欢待在天文塔上看黄昏，我一直都很喜欢黄昏，我的心总会随着太阳的落山而沉淀平静；我喜欢待在黑湖边上一个偏僻的角落里看着水面，躲在高耸直立的草丛中就像是一个为我所制造出来的世界，看着安静平和的湖水，还可以尽情享受孤独。

今天当我们在礼堂聊天时，突然奇洛教授冲进礼堂叫喊着说有巨怪进入了霍格沃兹，然后就晕倒在了地上，礼堂立刻变得吵闹起来，大家热烈地讨论着那只巨怪，我还听到了女生的尖叫，大家跟着各自的级长回到休息室。可是我不觉地产生了一个疑问，巨怪是怎么进入霍格沃兹的。 

我看见了斯内普教授，他急匆匆的走进他的办公室，而他的腿上有伤口，流了很多血，可今天刚出现了巨怪，难道是斯内普和巨怪搏斗导致的吗，不过我想他也不需要我的关心吧。

很快就到了魁地奇比赛，这里人声鼎沸，到处都是欢脱激动的气氛，大家都在期待着自己的学院赢得胜利得到冠军，我也在目不转睛地盯着我们学院的魁地奇队员，期待着他们能够获得冠军。

比赛已经开始了，刚开始还好好的，但突然那个哈利波特失控了，在天上乱飞着险些掉在地上，我想他差点就要摔死了，我用望远镜四处观察着，我看到斯内普教授和奇洛教授正在目不转睛地盯着哈利波特，嘴里在不停地念着什么.。

突然，斯内普教授的袍子着火了，袍子着火的动静也打乱了斯内普教授和奇洛教授的咒语，紧接着哈利波特那边的骚动也停止了，他又开始骑着扫帚去找寻金色飞贼。我用望远镜看着这一切的发生，我想恐怕不是偶然，一定是有人想要害这个救世主。

今天遇见了奇洛教授，他畏畏缩缩地和我打招呼，即使我温和地和他微笑，我也像是一个猛兽一样让他表现得害怕，我便思考着，像这样怯懦得人会去害人吗，但我也不想去深究给自己带来不必要的麻烦。

期末考试就快到了，我对理论知识都有一定的死记硬背下来的成果，可对于魔药这种需要做实验的学科，我就没有什么把握了，虽然我也知道去请教斯内普教授是最好的选择，可我心里却莫名的慌张，心跳会吵得我无法思考。

现在我正犹豫的抱着我的魔药课课本和笔记本站在斯内普教授的办公室门前，单为了我的魔药课成绩也为了避免别人路过时打量的眼神，我跺跺脚最终还是下定了决心“噔噔”我在那扇木门上轻轻敲了两声“斯内普教授您在吗，请问我可以问一些关于魔药的问题吗？”我背上似乎出了汗。

“进来。”简短的回答，我轻轻推开门，斯内普教授正坐着在批改我们的魔药论文。“斯内普教授，请问这个步骤应该...”我走到斯内普教授旁边将我对魔药步骤的全部疑惑都化作了提问等待着回答。

斯内普教授一边在批改论文一边分心为我精准的解说魔药的熬制步骤和一些细节，不时会因为改到论文中的错误而皱起眉头，刚写在羊皮纸上的墨水反射着金光，也带着他独特的优雅，空气里只有他为我讲解的声音，和我的呼吸，我站在他身边感受这安静的氛围。

我将他讲的话一字不漏的全部记在了我的笔记本上，他的声音让我不可思议的感到沉浸其中，像是陷了进去，以至于我问完了全部问题的时候竟然感觉有些怅然若失。

“我想我的疑问已经全部得到了答案，谢谢您，斯内普教授。”我对斯内普教授点了个头，正准备将笔记整理一下“请问斯内普教授，如果您不介意的话，我以后如果还有关于魔药的疑问还可以向您提问吗？这是，这是魔药而已。”我不知道为什么，说的时候莫名紧张竟然变得有些结巴。

他批改着他的论文，然后单挑了一下眉毛慵懒的瞟了我一眼，“当然。”我的心在猛烈跳动“谢谢您，斯内普教授。”我把整理好的笔记和课本抱在怀里，帮他把门轻轻关上，我站在门口低头看着怀中的笔记，嘴角不自觉的勾起，回到休息室的脚步也不觉变得轻快了些。

很快就到期末了，我看见了自己的成绩，是全年级的前几名，并且我的魔药学在斯莱特林的排名中排第一，我很为自己的成绩高兴，虽然不算是最优秀但我依然很开心，我希望我的院长能够注意到我还算优秀的成绩并为我骄傲。

学校里哈利波特打败了奇洛教授的消息不胫而走，霍格沃兹的学生们都在说这件事，我为我们院长的清白高兴，我打赌救世主他们一定怀疑过他，不过也可能是因为他对大家都臭着一张脸吧。

今年的学院杯因为哈利波特和他朋友们的壮举导致今年的学院杯属于格兰芬多了，不然今年的学院杯应该是属于斯莱特林的，斯内普教授他的脸色此刻可不太好看，不，应该说是全斯莱特林的脸色此刻都不怎么好看，不过我是不太在意的，能继续待在这个学校就已经是最棒的了。

假期到了。我下了站台和琳达道别，她的父母来接她，我心里看到这样的场景总归是有些感慨的，因为这里人来人往，可没有人是为我来的，我只好沉默的拎上行李箱独自去往回到庄园的路上。

孤独，却也习惯了，所以我不在意，只是期待着快些回到霍格沃兹。


End file.
